Celestial Spirit love
by Piratequeen0
Summary: this is a Loke/OC love story you can also call him Leo sense well some people call him that I love Loke he was hillarious  And oddly looked like Ichigo from bleach  well any way hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was so excited as she held a completely white key in her hand she had gotten it for her birthday from her aunt who had heard she joined Fairy Tail the key had a bow and arrow with a wolf sitting next to it Lucy couldn't have been any happier Natsu noticed

"Lucy why are you so happy?"

"My aunt gave me one of the rarest celestial keys it's a key made of Opal it's a key and the spirits are said to be Gods and goddesses" Lucy said Natsu and Happy were staring at the key with an excited sparkle in their eyes in an instant

"What god what god?" they asked quickly Lucy shrugged

"I'm not sure I've never seen these keys I've only heard of them" Lucy said

"So summon the spirit" Gray said to her simply Lucy nodded and did so out came a young woman she looked to be around their age she had long wavy black hair and a pale skin color she had round, midnight blue eyes she had freckles across her cheeks and was about the same height as Erza she wore a dark blue shirt that only reached her elbows and a matching color mini skirt with black flat shoes she had a bow and quiver of arrows on her back and a necklace with a rose on it

"Wow!" Natsu and happy said together with a starry eyed look the girl giggled a little

"You must be Miss Lucy I've heard much about you" The girl asked Lucy smiled happily she couldn't believe she was known

"How do you know me?"

"Leo speaks quite fondly of you" The girl said to Lucy happily Gray and the others all looked

"Leo?" practically the whole guild asked

"I believe you all know him as Loke" The girl replied everyone understood then it was hard to remember that their once complete ladies' man member had been a celestial spirit all this time

"SO who are you?" Mirajane asked clearing Lucy from getting the spirit upset with her

"I am Artemis, goddess of Hunting, nature and animals" Artemis replied smiling a little

"Shouldn't you have an owl on your shoulder?" Gray asked Artemis closed her eyes it was clear that what he had said bugged her greatly but she slowly shook her head clearly trying to keep her patients

"Shouldn't you be wearing pants?" Artemis asked in response Gray looked down and realized he was once again in his underwear

"Damn it!" he shouted and hurried away Artemis shook her head a little bit now seeming much calmer

"The one he is referring to is Athena and we are nothing alike" she added quickly to them"

"Does Loke miss us?" Happy asked Artemis nodded

"Yes he wishes he could come back he loved having friends like all of you but I'm afraid I am in a bit of a hurry I was actually on my way to visit Loke he's still recovering from being in this world for so long and I've been helping him when I can" Artemis explained she had grown feelings for Leo long ago and loved him very much she had been so upset when the celestial spirit king had made him stay in the human world and had tried to get him to change his mind when she had heard that Lucy had managed to get the spirit king to change his mind and allow Leo to return she was grateful

"Alright well why don't we work up a contract?" Lucy asked Artemis shook her head

"Don't worry Miss Lucy you may call upon me any time you need me" Artemis said smiling at her Lucy blinked she was surprised by the answer she had expected a goddess to be worse than Aquarius and stuck up wanting to be treated like she ruled both the worlds

"Oh alright then thank you" Lucy told her Artemis smiled a little

"I should be thanking you Leo is one of my best friends and I thank you for convincing the king to let him back into the spirit world" Artemis said Lucy nodded smiling a little bit

Artemis was allowed back into the celestial spirit world after the contract was made Artemis smiled and headed to the palace of the lions she just walked in ignoring any and all security she walked straight to Loke's room and sat on the bed next to him he was asleep but she knew he'd wake up soon when he realized she was there sure enough he opened one eye and saw her  
>"Can I help you?"<br>"Lucy got my key" Loke sat up and smiled at her  
>"That's great!" he said hugging her Artemis blushed and hugged him back she hated hiding her love but she wanted to make sure he didn't cheat on her or anything<br>"So have you spoken to Aries yet?" Artemis asked Loke nodded  
>"Yeah she came to visit earlier she practically hugged me to death" Loke said Artemis laughed a little bit<br>"She's so sensitive but she does appreciate you helping her so much even when it cost you so much" Artemis told him Loke nodded 


	2. Chapter 2

**Celestial Spirit Love  
>Chapter two<strong>

Artemis smiled it was a few days after she had met Lucy and once again she was headed to Loke's so that she could help him she began to walk out of her home on Mount Olympus when her father suddenly blocked her path Zeus was a large man he was tall and strong which clearly showed by his muscles he had black curly hair that seemed to connect with the short beard that was on him as well he wore traditional god robes, he was in a purple Toga lined with Gold he had dark skin he had almond shaped bright blue eyes that always sent shivers down Artemis's spine as they glared at her as if piercing through her

(**Fun fact**: Only gods wore these togas because purple is the color of royalty back then if any mortal were to wear this particular Toga then it is believed they would be smite and the people of their town would probably sacrifice them to Hades for forgiveness in hopes that the gods would not take it out on them)

"You are not to go back to that man's house" Zeus told her his voice deep and demanding Artemis frowned folding her arms a bit she never understood what her father had against the Zodiac spirits but whatever it was he was determined to keep his children away from them to no avail, Hades even allowed them to go see them, which was probably some devious plan that he had for later. Artemis sighed a little  
>"I don't see why you hate that I am helping Leo" Artemis said<br>"Because we already have to serve mortals because of those damn keys I will not allow you to fall in love with some ladies' man who believes himself to be a cat" Zeus said

When he spoke he kept a calm expression but his voice showed his true emotions which was probably what made him so intimidating to most of the others however Artemis knew differently by now  
>"So you aren't going to let me leave my own home?"<br>"No" Zeus said Artemis nodded pretending to think about something for a little her father knew she had something up her sleeve that he wasn't going to like  
>"And how would Hera like it if she somehow found out about you flirting with that mortal you swore you had nothing to do with?" Artemis asked Zeus now looked a little panicked<br>"You wouldn't dare"  
>"Try me" Artemis said smirking a little bit the two stared each other down for a couple of minutes before Zeus sighed breaking away from the intense stare of his daughter<br>"Go and don't tell Hera" Zeus added Artemis smiled Triumphantly before hurrying off to Leo's palace she smiled as she entered he was actually up and out of bed now she liked helping him she was no goddess of healing but she figured any female company for him would help after all he was a player, although it always hurt Artemis when she thought of it that way it always told her that Leo could never commit to her even if by some odd ball chance he did like her.

Leo smiled upon seeing her  
>"You could knock you know"<br>"Yeah but what fun is that?" Artemis said sitting on the armrest of his chair and looking over at the book he had been reading Leo pulled the book closer so that she wouldn't see it  
>"Excuse you miss goddess you have no need to know what I am reading" Artemis rolled her eyes this usually told her that he was reading something inappropriate that would probably cause her to hit him but she took the book any way looking at it sure enough a magazine slipped out with scantily clad women in swim suits she couldn't help but notice it was the fairy tail women as well she rolled her eyes a bit and took it<br>"Geez I knew you were a pervert but your own Nakama?" Artemis asked shaking her head she then walked to the kitchen and tossed it into the garbage Leo groaned and rested his head on the back of the chair  
>"What because you're my nurse you have the right to take away my magazines?"<br>"If they are dirty and have photographs of Lucy, Mirajean, Levy and Cana I'd say yes"  
>"You forgot Juvia" Leo said chuckling a little bit but Artemis dropped a book on his head he rubbed it and frowned a little bit at her as she went to the kitchen to make some lunch for him Loki rolled his eyes and sighed the girl drove him crazy sometimes acting like his mother in more ways than one it was then he felt that he was being summoned and exited into the human world where Lucy stood with the rest of the guild<br>"Look what I got" she said happily holding up the opal key Loki grinned  
>"So that's why Artemis is running around acting like my mother" he said with a laugh<p>

_Sorry for the slow chapter/update I've been on writers block I had something planned for the story but then I lost it _


End file.
